


奶油点与咖啡渍

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 真的
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	奶油点与咖啡渍

**Author's Note:**

> 什么都没有，只有傻乎乎，本来只想写茸和小承……
> 
> 复健还摸鱼，o到没有c，不适请退出

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿路过冰淇淋店，这间店开了很多年，几乎从不缺席哪怕一小时的营业时间，老板每天都擦亮橱窗，透过反光的玻璃可以看见里面五彩的色块挤在一起，每个色块都旋成独特的漩涡。乔鲁诺会停在店前，要一份巧克力和开心果的双球冰淇淋，然后亲切地拂一拂店主摆在门口旧自行车篮里的盆栽，它细长的枝条和细小的叶子摸起来软软的。

乔鲁诺这个爱好一直持续到他成为热情的教父，他把这当作给自己的隐秘的惊喜。他谈了恋爱，和一位他自己也始料不及的人，一位海洋博士，名叫空条承太郎，这件事只有几个亲近的手下知道。他们的初次见面是在意大利的水族馆，两个人在海豚面前驻足不前，乔鲁诺发现身边高大的男人凝视海豚和海水的表情诚恳得动人，于是他们交谈起来，话题围绕着那只在他们面前好奇地转来转去的海豚展开。

后来的交往莫名其妙却也顺理成章，他们总归是在一起了，乔鲁诺小心翼翼地藏过自己的黑帮教父身份，但显然逐渐破绽百出，他摊牌的时候看似从容淡定，事实上也担心自己的身份对海洋博士造成困扰。然后对方就在他面前叫出了替身，白金之星友好地绕他转了三圈，小声欧拉了一句，似乎表示满意。乔鲁诺这才想到他从来没有深挖伴侣的身份，黄金体验和白金之星面面相觑，他也和空条承太郎面面相觑，承太郎叹了口气，帮乔鲁诺把自己的身份完全解读。

“这真是，”乔鲁诺斟酌着用词，“令人惊叹。”

“可是您一直知道我是谁，”乔鲁诺皱了皱眉说，“承太郎先生。”

承太郎坦白说自己的确知道，到意大利来也有一个理由是看看乔鲁诺这个混血儿，乔斯达家血统和迪奥血统的混血。

他们没有发生争吵，但气氛非常诡异，一些质疑的种子会从很小的地方开始生长，在纠结爱的真实性这方面很难有人能避免。但乔鲁诺并不会对它放任自流，他约好了承太郎在这天见面，认真谈谈他们的事情。

于是他路过冰淇淋店。他刚例行要了一份冰淇淋，就在拐角处看到地上瘫着熟悉的衣物，白色的仿佛被肋骨拥抱的外衣，还有标志性的帽子。是承太郎的衣服，乔鲁诺在一瞬间认识到。

乔鲁诺从钱夹里抽出几张纸币交到店家手上，礼貌地微笑了一下，没有接过属于他的冰淇淋。他小心翼翼地靠近那团衣物，能感觉到自己心跳得很快，它扩张又收缩的声音随着血液一下下猛敲他的耳膜。是替身攻击吗？衣物并不是扁平地瘫在地上，中间有一团突起，看起来像是有什么藏在里面，乔鲁诺不打算贸然触碰。

他叫出黄金体验，藤蔓开始生长，举起衣物中的隐藏物，本来堆叠的衣服被舒展开来，乔鲁诺才发现并不是衣服盖住了这小东西，而是这家伙仍然穿着衣服——极不合身地穿着衣服。

是空条承太郎。看起来四五岁左右的空条承太郎。

乔鲁诺确定如果自己的表情管理放松一点，现在他一定就满脸惊讶与疑惑了。他可以确认这小家伙的确是空条承太郎，他的黄金体验能感觉到里面确实是有着承太郎气息的灵魂。乔鲁诺伸出手去，手掌穿过小孩的腋下，把他举起来，凑近自己面前。小承太郎看起来刚刚被他和黄金体验吵醒，睡眼惺忪，在被乔鲁诺举起来后敷衍地划了划短短的手臂和腿就茫然地不动了。白色的袖子比小男孩的手臂长出一截，垂了下来，随着短暂挣扎的动作四处摇晃，肩膀处的布料因为失去依托鼓了起来，衣领倒还顽强地立着，高度在小承太郎的鼻梁上方。他的裤子已经掉下去了，帽子歪着，勉强搭在头上。

“啊，”乔鲁诺发出意义不明的感叹声，“承太郎？”他把“先生”两个字从嘴边咽下去。

“你是谁？”小承太郎盯着乔鲁诺，被视线黏住的乔鲁诺觉得他一定使了很大劲来瞪着自己。乔鲁诺举得手酸，于是把他揽进怀里，让对方坐在自己的小臂上。“这是哪里？”小承太郎小声问道。

“我是现在唯一可以照顾你的人。”乔鲁诺说，面色坦然，“这里是那不勒斯，意大利的那不勒斯。是离你家很远很远的地方，隔着很多大海和土地。”他对没有地理位置概念的小孩解释说。今天那不勒斯的阳光和风都恰到好处。

小家伙瘪着嘴在思考，最终乔鲁诺金灿灿暖烘烘的头发取得了他的信任，或许是因为里面有类似阳光的让人舒服的气味。为了避免摔下去，他乖乖地伸手搂住乔鲁诺的脖子，袖子很长，他隔着布料努力把手贴在乔鲁诺的后颈。乔鲁诺感到被布料覆盖的那块皮肤逐渐渗来小孩向来比较高的体温，尽管他搞不清楚情况，但一股笑意从他心里涌上来，化在嘴角。他又买了一个冰淇淋，递给承太郎。承太郎眼睛亮了，说：“谢谢。”然后向乔鲁诺伸出两只手臂，展示袖子垂得有多长，他是怎么抓不住冰淇淋筒，于是乔鲁诺把他放下来，给他细细卷好袖子，再把冰淇淋交给他。

乔鲁诺抱着小承太郎折回总部，期间小家伙就在他怀里很认真地吃冰淇淋，小心地不让融化的奶油制品滴下来弄脏衣服和车子，他做到了不弄脏自己的衣服，但滴到了乔鲁诺衣服上，教父黑色的衣服上被点了个圆乎乎的小白点。

乔鲁诺联系了海洋博士，但对方只说他那边也遇到了一点小麻烦，只能今天晚些时候再见面。乔鲁诺放下电话的时候轻轻叹了口气，他也不知道拿这个小承太郎怎么办。他给小承太郎换上一身合适的衣服，让他在他的办公室玩。他叫人去找了，附近没有发现任何怪异的替身使者。

“喜欢小动物吗，承太郎？”乔鲁诺蹲下来问，他伸手揉了揉承太郎一头微卷的黑发，黑发被帽子蹭得有些地方毛燥燥地翘起，乔鲁诺试着把它们捋整齐。

“喜欢。”小家伙答得很快，他乖乖的坐在椅子上，标准的礼貌的日本小少爷。

“什么动物呢？”乔鲁诺开始扫视自己的办公室。

“海豚。”承太郎飞快地接上话，带着莫名的期待，他知道大人问这个问题的时候总不只是单单想知道。

乔鲁诺露出为难的神色：“海豚属于大海，我们没办法在这里见到它噢。”他把手搭在承太郎坐着的扶手椅上，问：“喜欢狗狗吗？”

承太郎点头，下一秒他就坐在毛茸茸大金毛的身上，乔鲁诺变出的金毛犬十分温顺，它歪着头蹭了蹭承太郎，就乖乖趴下不动了，只是眼睛盯着好奇的承太郎，看他在惊叹一声过后高高兴兴地摸自己的耳朵和脖子处的毛，它友好地舔了舔承太郎的手，那只手上还沾着冰淇淋的甜味。一狗一人安静地玩闹，最后都安静地睡着，承太郎缩在金毛腹部的地方，倚着这只大狗。

米斯达推门进来，抱怨道：“为什么还要我顺路带回来个海豚玩偶，虽然我是顺路没错，但这也太奇怪了吧！”他手里提着一只海豚玩偶，他拎着它的尾鳍，毛茸茸在他手下晃来晃去。

乔鲁诺诚恳地表达了感谢以作安抚，但在一番沉默后还是问出了他的疑问：“为什么是粉红海豚？”

“粉红色非常可爱，你看，特里休就一身粉红色。”米斯达大大咧咧地说，“然后，店里别的颜色的海豚都卖光了，虽然我也不知道为什么要做五颜六色的海豚……”

米斯达围着小承太郎转了好几圈，赞同了乔鲁诺说这个小家伙非常可爱的这个观点。“喂，乔鲁诺，”米斯达兴致勃勃地说，“你就不想捏捏他的脸吗？”米斯达的话很少像现在这样蛊惑人心，乔鲁诺伸出手去，捏了捏承太郎的脸。

从指尖传来滑嫩而有弹性的触感，还带着暖意，乔鲁诺在米斯达大惊小怪的起哄下笑了起来。小承太郎在他们这群闹腾的大人的影响下醒了过来，看大家都在盯着自己的脸看，就伸手揉了揉脸。“怎么了？”他问。

乔鲁诺把粉红海豚递给承太郎，“这是给你的礼物，要收下吗？虽然书里的海豚不会是粉色的，但这只属于你的海豚是独特的粉色也没什么关系吧？”他的姿势很郑重，看起来像是什么交接仪式，受到他的动作感染的承太郎也跟着郑重起来。

承太郎认真地、用力的点了点头，头发都跟着晃起来，他伸出手，稳稳地接过他的粉红海豚抱在怀里，说：“好！”

\---

“他就这么消失了。”乔鲁诺重复了一遍，“衣服和……粉红海豚也一起消失了。”他挥挥手，让金毛变回了扶手椅。

米斯达张着嘴愣着，好一会儿后才说：“但应该问题不大吧？他拿着一条毛茸茸粉红海豚也不太有杀伤时间线的力量才对？我是说假定这是时空穿梭的话。”

乔鲁诺摇摇头，“我在意的是，好像是收下礼物这个动作触发了什么，让这一切都结束了。”

\---

乔鲁诺第二次来到冰淇淋店。太阳越爬越高，现在已经是正午，好在这个季节的那不勒斯的阳光并不会热烈到让人不适。他走在房屋和行人的影子间，有点晃神。

他再次遇到了承太郎。但仍然不是他的承太郎，这个承太郎穿着一身黑色的学生制服，领子上挂着一串金色的金属环，脚上豁了个口子，血沿着裤腿流下来，涓细血线长到脚踝处。他沉着脸翻衣兜，从上衣摸到裤子，也没有摸到可以擦拭血液的手帕。乔鲁诺觉得对方莫名可爱，一副不良的样子，但到底是大户空条家的孩子，在细节的地方被教养过，才会经常随身带着手帕，下意识去找。

高中生终于放弃，抬头对上乔鲁诺礼貌的微笑。

“乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。”乔鲁诺先开口，只用一个名字介绍自己。他的眼神逐渐下移，最后停在承太郎小腿的伤口处，“如果你允许的话，我可以为你治好它，承太郎。”会有一点疼，他把这句话最后半截藏了起来。

一种天生的警惕让承太郎后退一步，把伤腿藏到另一条腿后，领子上的环撞出一阵清脆的金属碰撞声。他背后抵上坚硬的石墙，凹凸不平的墙面隔着衣服硌他的背。

“突然到这种奇怪的地方，还遇到奇怪的人。”承太郎在低低的帽檐下盯着乔鲁诺，语气不善地自言自语，“真是够了。”

“这里是那不勒斯，离你那年很多年之后的那不勒斯。”乔鲁诺友好地提示，“我也不清楚你是怎么到这里的。”

“我听到你叫我的名字，”承太郎钉在原地，他脸上写着勉为其难的相信，“你认识我？”

”是的，十多年后的你。“乔鲁诺坦然地回答，”现在可以让我帮你治好伤口了吗？“

乔鲁诺的手覆上默不作声的承太郎的伤口，温暖的金色的光芒在他掌中散开，他触碰到高中生裂开的裤管下的皮肤，坏死的细胞重新被赋予生命，血肉在他掌中争先恐后地长出、愈合。有些血迹已经在皮肤上凝固，变成暗色的痕迹，过不久它们会被布料磨擦成血屑，一些粘在裤子内侧，一些飘落，乔鲁诺顺手把它们变成了几簇微小的花朵，它们顺着承太郎的裤管落到皮鞋的鞋面，鞋和脚之间的缝隙。

他们并排走在街上，承太郎看起来对黄金体验很感兴趣，但他也只问了一句：”那是你的替身吗，那个金色的。”乔鲁诺意识到这是承太郎刚觉醒替身的时候，在此之前他都还只是个普通的不良学生。

乔鲁诺突兀地停下来，小教父眼睛里有一丝年轻人的狡黠，承太郎狐疑地在前方一步之遥跟着停下，看着他。乔鲁诺伸手碰了碰承太郎的帽子。

承太郎压下不满，刚想询问乔鲁诺为什么要这么做，却突然感觉头上的帽子消失了，他久违地感受到微风擦过发间的细微触感——还有什么东西压在他头上，四个着力点，交替地落下，头发在压力消失的时候有被拉扯的感觉。

“咪呜——”

乔鲁诺抬起手臂，从承太郎头上捧下一只小黑猫，猫咪很小，但已经很是毛茸茸的了。他轻轻地摸了摸小猫的脑袋，把它递给承太郎，对方交抱双手站着，一副拒绝的样子，脸色不善。但小黑猫并不管那么多，它只顾着往自己脑袋向着的方向拱，毛茸茸的小脑袋力气不大，自然拱不开承太郎交叠的手臂，但这个动作让承太郎感到隔着布料的摩擦，小猫的脑袋蹭得他很痒，最后他“啧”了一声，伸出手让小黑猫爬到自己怀里，脸上做出嫌弃的表情。

乔鲁诺压着笑意，格外温和地提醒他这是他的帽子，本就是属于他的东西，理应他拿着。承太郎对乔鲁诺的诡辩没有理睬，只是皱着眉头抱着猫，手指无意识地轻轻摩挲着猫的脊背。

“赋予生命，”乔鲁诺在承太郎愈发烦躁前告诉他，“这是我的替身的能力——不用担心，你的帽子还是可以变成你的帽子。”但乔鲁诺没打算过快地解除这个替身能力，比起帽檐压低的高中生承太郎，他觉得现在这个头发被猫踩得乱糟糟的、怀里还有一只不停拱动的小黑猫的承太郎要有趣一些。毕竟，他偶尔允许自己不抑制自己的玩性。

承太郎不会告诉乔鲁诺，在他说他的帽子可以变回帽子之前，他给黑猫取了个名字叫帽子。不过既然它会变回去，承太郎便一声不吭地收回了这个名字。

他们又走了一会儿，开始谁都没有说话。

“你没有什么想要问我的吗，承太郎？”

“没有。”高中生有点僵硬地回答，他吞了口口水，摸猫的动作停了下来，小黑猫在他怀里不满地大喊大叫，“我在想怎么回去，既然你也不清楚我为什么在这里。”

乔鲁诺手指抵住自己的下巴，微微歪头，“我大概知道怎么送你回去，但在此之前，我们可以聊一下，你真的没有想知道的？”

乔鲁诺扫视着年轻的承太郎，他看起来生气勃勃，连发梢都有着俏皮的棱角，“你有那么多东西可以问。”乔鲁诺的声音在风里接近叹息。承太郎的视线从乔鲁诺脸上挪开，最后放到小猫身上，“你知道很多关于我的事。”他陈述道，并不是一个疑问句。

乔鲁诺点头：“几乎是一切。”

承太郎有些惊愕，他沉默了一下，“我没有任何问题要问。”他顿了顿，“非要我问的话……”

“你有烟吗？”

“好。”乔鲁诺真诚地微笑起来。

他们拐向一家便利店，乔鲁诺进去买了烟，一盒普通的Winston，他把它拿在手里，翻看着盒子的侧面，“上面写着：禁止向未成年销售。”

承太郎满不在乎的从鼻子里冒出一声低低的哼声，想摊开手掌伸出去，让乔鲁诺把烟给自己。乔鲁诺的手掌在那之前覆住了承太郎的手，一个阻止的动作，他拆开烟盒，抽出一支，自然地递到承太郎唇边，“你要拿着你的‘帽子’。”他加重了帽子的发音。承太郎一度怀疑乔鲁诺猜到了什么，烟被执着地举在自己嘴边，他妥协了，别扭地叼稳那根烟。

温暖的火光在烟的一端短暂地跳动了一下。乔鲁诺收起打火机，好整以暇地和承太郎并肩站着，他们肩膀碰到了肩膀，但谁也没有躲开。乔鲁诺视线的尽头是拐弯的街道，路对面是灯光昏暗的餐厅，门口有块小黑板写着推荐菜单，有些字被路人的长衣蹭模糊了。承太郎吐出的烟飘到乔鲁诺眼前。

乔鲁诺手掌里握着烟盒，感受着它的棱角和接面的线条。他听到承太郎含糊不清地问：“如果刚刚我真的问了，你会回答我吗。”

不会。乔鲁诺说，但我还是会把这盒烟送给你当礼物。

帽子又变回了真正的帽子，回到了承太郎的头上，他有些不自在地压了压帽檐。乔鲁诺认真地把烟盒交到他手上，却没有放手，他若有所思地问：“承太郎会为了单纯的任务目的做到什么程度？”

高中生维持着伸手的动作，乔鲁诺这句“承太郎”指代不清，他思忖片刻，回答：“我不知道。”

“你自己也不知道？”乔鲁诺的表情让人捉摸不透。

“既然你了解‘他’的几乎一切，那你应该知道。”高中生回答。

“谢谢，”乔鲁诺松开了手，“你愿意接受我的礼物吗？”

承太郎看了他一眼，“好。”

\---

乔鲁诺站在高中承太郎消失的地方，盯着地面，若有所思。一支巧克力和开心果的双球冰淇淋伸到他面前，他下意识伸手接过。“承太郎先生。”他呢喃这个名字的同时抬头，终于看到了他的承太郎，对方垂眼看他，颜色逐渐接近甜橙的阳光照着他的侧脸，眼睫毛的阴影斜在一旁，太阳在眼睛蓝绿色的海里烧出一片落日。

“抱歉，”海洋博士道歉道，“本来以为是替身攻击，但好像并不是。”

乔鲁诺舌尖在冰淇淋球上勾出一个小尖，他看到承太郎白色的衣服上有一块显眼的咖啡渍，边缘沉积着深色的轮廓线，“你也遇到我了吗？”

承太郎顺着他的眼神看向自己的衣服，“遇到了，但这不是你弄的……你衣服上也有一个白点。”

乔鲁诺仿佛看到了承太郎面对小孩时努力又手足无措的样子，咖啡大概是他自己不小心洒上去的。“有两个我吗？”乔鲁诺问。

“一个三四岁，一个十岁左右。”

“我没有添麻烦吧？”

“我倒希望你有。”承太郎说，他们两个都清楚，于是有一阵沉默，乔鲁诺笑了笑，一丝不苟地慢慢把冰淇淋吃完了。承太郎看起来很困，他的眼睛眨得很慢，海洋在后面若隐若现，乔鲁诺毫不避让地盯着看。猫咪表示好感时会缓慢地对你眨眼，乔鲁诺想起这个毫无必要的小知识，它从他的脑海不知哪一处冒出来，来源已不可追寻，可能是小时候躲在哪间书店胡乱翻书时看到的，他总是很喜欢小动物。

“承太郎先生倒是从小到大都非常可爱。”他们在风里安静了一会儿，乔鲁诺冷不丁地感慨，他举着被咬了几个缺口的蛋壳圆筒，问承太郎：“这算是一个礼物吗？”

承太郎压压帽檐，低声说了句“真是够了”，最后点点头，乔鲁诺说好，然后在对方的注视下又咬了一口。他把剩下的放进一边的垃圾箱。“我还在这里，但是我要怎么验证承太郎先生是不是真实的呢？”

乔鲁诺在海洋博士认真思考地时候吻上了对方的唇，他揽住对方，衣服上的奶油渍和咖啡渍碰在一起，他能闻到它俩混在一起的味道。他专心致志地亲吻着，他做事向来认真周全，亲吻也一样，承太郎放任了这个亲吻，他们的舌尖有一瞬间相触，乔鲁诺的嘴里残留着巧克力和开心果雪糕的甜味。乔鲁诺在呼吸的间隙稍微离开这个吻，开口说话，他们嘴唇靠得很近，乔鲁诺说话时嘴型的变动摩擦着对方的唇，他的话语和气息吹到对方耳朵里，也溜进对方的唇齿间被吞吃入腹。

“这是个礼物，你接受吗？”乔鲁诺低声喃喃道，语气郑重得像教父许可属下的效忠，却带着年轻恋人的期许。

承太郎说好。

他们在阳光下分享了一个拥抱，承太郎的袖口开出一些花，奶油点和咖啡渍的味道混在一起，他们知道没有什么是假的。


End file.
